


It's Enough For This Restless Warrior Just To Be With You

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: On That First Night, I Fell In Love With You [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chivalry, Dawn - Freeform, F/M, Loyalty, Reunion Sex, dreams of (season seven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “They forgot everything the minute they were together again.” - Emily BrontëIt had been far too long for either of them.





	It's Enough For This Restless Warrior Just To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'aaaaaaaall. Last. Week's. Episode. I literally had to stop myself from squealing the whole time! Seeing Daenerys back home and Jorah's hand at the Citadel had me so s h o o k. Here's to Jorah's speedy recovery! Title is from "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. 
> 
> ~Hunter

When Jorah arrives at the beach on Dragonstone, he's almost sure that he won't be welcome, but he is. It's the middle of the night and he's tempted to wait until morning, but he hasn't seen his Daenerys, his _khaleesi,_ in so long. It aches knowing that she may be lying with some other man, that she may not be receiving proper counsel. He wants to be there for her. He wanted to be there for her for the entirety of his treatment at Oldtown. Daenerys, though, commanded him to get well; he wasn't about to deny his _khaleesi_ of a request that obviously was important to her. He would never deny her.

So that's how he finds himself at the doors of Dragonstone, healed of greyscale, prepared to fight for Daenerys, and his heart bursting with love for her.

Jorah requests entrance. “Tell the _khaleesi_ that I am healed; she'll know who it is,” he says proudly, his head high and his hand on the hilt of his sword. They tell him to wait in the entrance hall of the castle (fortress, really) as they notify her. Jorah rocks on his heels, nervous and excited all at the same time, and tries to remember all of the words he wants to say to her when he finally sees her.

~~~~~

“Your grace.”

Daenerys is gently shaken awake by an excited Missandei. Her eyes are bleary and she knows from the dark sky that it's barely morning. The sky is turning into a dusty pink and is edged with purple; the sun is hardly peaking out over the horizon.

“It's not even morning yet,” Daenerys complains as she sits up in bed and rubs her eyes.

“A man arrived on the beach. He requested that we say, _‘khaleesi,_ I am healed,’ to you,” Missandei explains. Daenerys’ eyes shoot straight to Missandei’s and she stops in her place.

 _He's healed. He's healed. He went and got himself healed. He's alive. He's at my doorstep. Gods, what is this? I never should have doubted his loyalty- of course he healed himself,_ Daenerys thinks to herself. _I need to see him._

“Dress me,” Daenerys says, and she pulls herself out of bed.

~~~~~

Daenerys shivers in the early morning air as she puts on the “queenly” robes that Tyrion and Varys insist she wear. Missandei and two guards are hurrying her down the corridors and through the castle to the throne room. A guard is sent to bring Jorah into the hall to meet Daenerys, and all she can do as she waits is pick at her fingernails and tap her foot. The wait is agonizing, painful. She remembers the night when she waited hours for Jorah to return after sacking Yunkai. For her.

Jorah's feet want to travel faster and faster, but he's so exhausted from the constant rowing that he's resigned to a shuffle. Every step up the huge staircase into the throne room reminds him that he is _that_ much closer to his _khaleesi,_ his dragon queen. He's never wanted her more than he wants her right now. He recalls all of their heated nights together, the times they made love when she was with child, the ways she would curl herself up into his arms after they had peaked. It's not enough to satiate him, but it is enough to drive him.

~~~~~

The heavy doors swing open. Daenerys is standing on the dais in front of her throne, and Jorah is in the door, his faded yellow shirt instantly distinguishing him from all else. They look at each other in awe for a moment before Jorah is running to meet her at the throne. Daenerys feels her eyes well with tears as Jorah approaches and she sees his bright smile. Jorah all but throws himself at the foot of the dais in front of her, groveling to her.

“I have done as you bid, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah raises his head to say. “I have healed myself.” A lift of his shirt sleeve shows a scarred-over arm, free of greyscale. The sight fills Daenerys with joy.

“Rise, sweet bear,” Daenerys says, the words like honey on her tongue. There was a time before when Jorah would preen and grow hard when she called him that; she hopes that they can return to those days.

Jorah does as he is bid, and rises. His eyes look over Daenerys and admire her now woman's body. The last time they had lain together, she was nothing more than a slip of a girl at sixteen- her hips slim, her breasts barely budded- but now she had full hips and breasts, no doubt fleshy and soft beneath her many layers. Her new clothing suited her well, and the familiar stirring in his belly let Jorah know that his body had not forgotten the torment Daenerys would inflict with just her presence.

Daenerys steps down until she is eye level with Jorah. “So you’re safe to touch now?” Daenerys asks, her hand wavering near his face. He nods in response. With a gentle hand, she touches his cheek. His beard is scratchy and familiar against her palm. Jorah leans into it and sighs, craving her touch. It was all he dreamt about for so long. He puts his own hand over Daenerys’ and feels a tear slip down his cheek. Slowly, Jorah sinks to his knees again before her, clutching her robes and sobbing.

“I was never good enough for you,” Jorah sobs. “I lied to you. I kept things from you. I was supposed to protect you.” Over and over, he repeats those words like a mantra, followed by a trail of _“I'm sorry, I'm sorry”._ It's heartbreaking to see her bear like this, so sad and vulnerable.

“But you obeyed me this time, Ser,” Daenerys tries to console him. “You have returned. You are here.”

Jorah bursts into a smile. “My _khaleesi…_ I love you. I love you and I will never betray you again, I swear it. I'll be loyal to you and only you until I die. For if I don't, _I_ may die.” He repeats these oaths of fealty and loyalty like prayers to her, looking into the violet eyes he's always thought of as home.

“Please, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah begs as he grabs her hand and holds it in his. “Will you take me back?”

Daenerys doesn't even have to think when she answers. “I shall, Ser Jorah. I never want you far from my side ever again.”

Jorah breaks into a fresh set of tears again, happy ones, this time, at her words. He kisses her hand and releases it, silently thanking her and the Mother for her mercy. With a loving hand, Daenerys wipes away the tears from Jorah's face and prompts him to rise. When they are facing each other once more, Daenerys embraces him, wrapping her small arms around his body and pulling him close. She leans into him, buries her nose in his neck like she used to. His comforting scent and his arms embracing her makes Daenerys burst with happiness and relief. Knowing that he is safe and near her is all the consolation she needs.

“Welcome back,” Daenerys whispers into his ear, private words only for him. They make Jorah grin and he kisses the top of her head. He never wants to let her go again.

~~~~~

After their emotional reunion, Jorah finds himself in Daenerys’ personal chambers. The huge window lets in the natural morning light and Jorah can see the sky streaked with faint pinks and oranges. He steps to the window, looking out across the sea and taking in the breathless view.

“Jorah?”

He turns around and looks at Daenerys. She's standing there, beautiful as ever, her hair out of the simple plait it was in before. Once again, he feels his heart swell and he smiles as he steps towards her.

“Yes, my queen?” Jorah asks, taking her in his arms.

“Now that we aren't around others, I wanted to do this,” Daenerys says, standing on her toes and pulling up on Jorah's worn yellow shirt. Jorah takes the back of her head in his hand and meets her lips in a kiss, a sweet one that reminds him of their first one all those years ago. Daenerys feels like flying she's so happy; this, she realizes, is what she needs. She needs love and acceptance and security as she takes Westeros.

They break apart, gasping for air as their foreheads touch. They chuckle a bit, knowing subconsciously what this will lead to and how it feels to kiss someone you love after so long. Jorah kisses her forehead, and barely catches her giddy little smile when he pulls away.

“I've missed you so much, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah says. He pushes a silvery strand of hair behind her ear and rests his hand on the side of her head. She leans into it the same way he had earlier and looks back at him with her beautiful eyes.

“I've missed you too,” she replies, a smile pulling on her face. She's never felt so in love with him before. “I've missed you too much, Ser Jorah.”

“I don't want to leave you again,” he says, a fierceness in his voice. “I love you too much for my own good.”

Daenerys chuckles under her breath. “I love you, too. And I definitely don't want to see you go.”

They're silent for a moment, the only noise being the ocean and the wind blowing about outside. The heavy silence in the room is exactly what they need to mend the time they spent apart. Jorah holds her close to his chest, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He cards his fingers through her silver curls and feels a tear slip down his cheek; this is what he missed, what he wanted all those years after she turned him away. Jorah clutches her tighter, like he'll lose her.

“You don't know how much I love you, _khaleesi._ You can't even begin to imagine it,” Jorah chokes out. “When you banished me, it was the worst feeling in the world. Failing you is my only fear.”

Jorah's words tug on Daenerys’ heartstrings, filling her with regret. She remembers spending weeks and months of sleepless nights awake, afraid of what may happen to her or to Jorah. She hadn't even allowed him to explain himself, and each time he returned, she only felt the guilt amplify. Never again would she do this to him or to herself.

“Then why don't you show me, Ser? Why don't you show me how much you love me?” Daenerys says, pulling herself out of Jorah's embrace and looking him in his gentle blue eyes. “It's been so long since I shared the company of another, and the moment I saw you in my throne room I wanted you.”

Deep in his stomach, Jorah's arousal stirs and he desires Daenerys like he never has before. In a moment of understanding, they lean in towards each other and begin to kiss. Jorah cements his hands on Daenerys’ hips and presses them to his own so that their bodies are flush against each other. Daenerys gently pushes Jorah back against the bed until he lies back on the goose feather mattress. When they break apart, Jorah finds himself in his favorite place: right below Daenerys. She straddles his hips and rocks hers; she can feel him hard and hot through their breeches. The action makes Jorah groan in pleasure and Daenerys consequently smirk at him. Jorah flips them so that Daenerys is on her back and is flat against the bed. With a swift movement, Jorah tugs off Daenerys’ boots, pushes up her tunic, and hooks his fingers under the waist of her breeches before looking to her for approval.

“May I go on?” Jorah asks. Daenerys nods in consent and Jorah pulls off her breeches and small clothes in a single go, leaving her lower half bare. Daenerys sits up for him and he unlaces her tunic, allowing her to slip it off. She paws for his yellow shirt, attempting to pull it off of him. Jorah takes notice of her silent request and strips until he's completely unclothed. He catches Daenerys staring at him, or rather the part of him that was infected with greyscale. She reaches out and touches the veiny scars. She trails her fingers up from his hand to his bicep and to his abdomen where they stop.

“Did it hurt?” Daenerys asks. “When they took it off?”

“Painfully so,” Jorah says. “But it was not as painful as being without you. My thoughts were only of you throughout the procedure.”

“Ser Jorah. Ever still the chivalrous and romantic knight,” Daenerys grins. “You're with me now. Always.”

Jorah leans down and kisses Daenerys. Gently, he lays her back down and kisses her, laying kisses all over her neck and collarbones. _Gods,_ Jorah thinks to himself. _How did I ever get to be so fortunate to be with this woman?_

Daenerys thinks to herself that Jorah is a man starved, what with the way he kisses her with hunger and fervor. He marvels and kisses at her breasts; they were smaller and less fleshy when they last made love. Jorah continues to leave kisses down her torso, and the closer he gets to her abdomen, the more tension she feels in her stomach; she knows what he's about to do, and he knows how much it sends her over. Jorah kneels beside the bed and pulls her hips down so that her slim legs hang off the sides.

When Jorah parts Daenerys’ legs, he takes a moment to look up at her, begging her consent with his wide blue eyes. He feels a small hand grab onto the back of his head and push it further towards the apex of her thighs. He lays a kiss over her mound before licking at her nub, making Daenerys squirm in pleasure. The scratch of his beard makes Daenerys jump as well, and she knows that her thighs will burn later from the rubbing of his beard against them. When Jorah dips his tongue between her folds, it only makes Daenerys squeeze her legs around Jorah's head tighter, like she can't get enough of him. With a talented and knowing tongue, Jorah licks and kisses Daenerys until she's squirming. The moans and Jorah's name spill from Daenerys’ mouth like prayers and she feels a tightening in her abdomen. Jorah ever so slightly nips at her nub and it makes her jerk in pleasure, bucking against his mouth. The action takes him by surprise and he groans deeply, sucking on her nub in order to get a similar reaction from her. Daenerys feels Jorah slip two fingers up into her and curl them, making her gasp in surprise.

Then Daenerys looks down. She sees her bear, on his knees for her, between her legs. He's practically feasting on her wetness, groaning in pleasure and contentment as he continues to please her. Daenerys brushes Jorah's hair out of his eyes, and he looks up at her. His blue eyes glisten in the early morning sunlight and are full of determination and passion and lust. He's still sucking on her and now he's pumping his fingers in and out of her as he stares up; their connection in that moment is overwhelming and Daenerys feels herself finally tense up and climax, pressing Jorah's face flush to her body and smothering him. She pants, trying to gain her strength back despite her limbs feeling liquefied. Jorah rises up onto the bed and hovers over Daenerys, grinning down at her with a mischievous look in his eyes and her wetness on his chin. He leans down to kiss her and Daenerys responds in kind; she relishes the taste of herself on his mouth and the way the planes of his body fit onto hers.

After all these years, Jorah still hasn't forgotten Daenerys’ preferred way of taking him. Admittedly, Jorah loves it when Daenerys is on top since he can look into her eyes and enter her deeper than if she was just lying down. It also gave Daenerys all of the control in the situation, a thought that sends a chill down Jorah's spine whenever he thinks about it. It only makes sense for them to make love like that, anyways; she is his queen and he is her knight. He serves at her pleasure. So when he takes Daenerys and rolls her so that she's on top of him, the sight of her on top of him nude and regal and just simply _beautiful_ takes his breath away. His strong hands rest on the dip of her waist and he squeezes there, the soft and fleshy feeling of her skin sensual between his fingers.

In her position, Daenerys feels especially powerful. She's on top of her strong bear-knight, pinning him down with her weight and her hands. She knows that one slow ripple of her hips can leave Jorah mad and lusting for her. The feeling of his hard cock against her folds is driving her wild and she _wants_ him so badly in this moment. She has power and control over Jorah, and though she is a woman, Jorah submits easily to her, desiring to do whatever she asks of him. It's what makes him such a good knight.

 _“Khaleesi,_ are you ready?” Jorah asks, slightly raising Daenerys’ hips up so that he can align his cock with her slit.

His words send Daenerys’ heart racing. With a slight smile on her face, she nods and says _“yes”_ with a breathless voice. Slowly, she sinks down onto Jorah's cock, bracing her hands on Jorah's chest. She feels the soft chest hair on her fingertips and the hard muscle beneath her hands. He's _filling_ her, _filling_ the part of her that's ached for him since she first banished him. She lets out a shaky breath when he is completely inside of her and shudders in excitement. Jorah moans at the sensation of Daenerys’ hot and velvety walls around his cock, something he's longed for all the time they've been apart. Jorah's rhythmically applying pressure on her hips with his fingertips and looking up at Daenerys with devotion and love. Daenerys notices how he's bathed in the light of the morning sun, pink and orange. He looks stunning.

With their eyes locked on each other, Jorah thrusts up into Daenerys with a canting of his hips. Daenerys thrusts down to meet him and they both tip their heads back and moan in pleasure at the joining of their bodies. They continue their movements, rocking and panting. The sheen of sweat on Jorah's brow is illuminated by the sun and he looks like bliss personified. Daenerys beckons him to sit up so that they're closer and does; the shift in position pushes Jorah deeper inside of Daenerys and they both gasp, clutching at each other's skin. Jorah moves his hand between their bodies so that he can circle Daenerys’ nub as she rocks down onto him. He notices her breathing and thrusts become more erratic and he can tell she's close. Silver hair is falling into her eyes and her skin is flushing pink.

“Are you close?” Jorah asks between breaths. Daenerys squirms when he presses harder onto her nub.

“Yes,” Daenerys breaths out, hardly able to find words in her haze of pleasure and exhaustion. The sensations become too overwhelming for Daenerys and she climaxes once more with her face buried in Jorah's shoulder. Pleasure courses through her veins like lightning and she pants. She leaves little crescent moons in the skin of Jorah's shoulders with her nails and they sting in a pleasurable way. Jorah groans when Daenerys squeezes her walls around his cock and the hand on her waist tightens. It'll bruise later. Jorah climaxes right after she does, his hot seed warm inside of Daenerys and completely filling her. Jorah buries his nose in Daenerys’ perfumed hair and pets it as they both come down from their highs. He presses a kiss to her hair and lifts her head to look at her face. Dawn breaks and it's a new day, one they'll brave together. Daenerys is so beautiful in this moment with the pink light reflecting on her silver hair and Jorah can't help but run his thumb over her soft lips and kiss her. Daenerys floats on a cloud of happiness and satisfaction when Jorah kisses her like she's the only woman in the world.

And to Jorah? She is.


End file.
